


Soulmates

by shestans



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post-Dark Swan Arc (Once Upon a Time), Sharing a Bed, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 07:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shestans/pseuds/shestans
Summary: The darkness is taken out of Emma but at what cost?





	Soulmates

It was unbelievable. They actually managed to get the darkness out of Emma without killing her. Emma had been in and out of consciousness the first few days, but now she’s better. There was a party thrown by the citizens of Storybrooke at Granny’s Diner. They thanked Hook and Snow and Charming for getting “their Emma back”. They didn’t bother thanking Regina because of what she had done. Emma didn’t seem to mind though.

It’s been three weeks going on four and Emma’s back to her old self: eating junk food and pouting when she gets told “ _no_ ”.

The only thing different is that she’s living with Regina and Henry. Emma refused to go to the hospital, she refused to sleep at her parents’ apartment claiming that it was _“to many people and not enough space”_ , she even refused to go to her own house saying that she doesn’t “ _want to be alone_ ”. The only option left was for her to stay with Regina...and Henry of course. Neither Emma nor Regina dared to bring up how she had been saved.

Mary Margaret watched and yelled from a few feet back _“Hook, you have to! My daughter will not die because of you!”_

 _“I’m trying, mate! She won’t connect to me!”_ He was yelling over the wind trying to get a grasp on Emma’s soul. The only way to save Emma was to connect her soul the her soulmates’ before killing ‘The Dark One’.

 _“Try harder!”_ Charming yelled. So he did. Regina did the spell again, watching as Emma’s soul left her body, as well as Hooks.

Emma’s soul hissed and scratched and pushed away Killian’s before diving back into her body. After the fifth time Regina did the spell over her, Emma, and Killian. She claimed that she could help guide Emma’s soul into his. They all agreed, except for Emma who had been knocked unconscious.

The three souls danced in the air. Regina did as promised and guided Emma’s soul to Hook’s. Only souls tend to have...well, souls...of their own. Emma didn’t want Hook. She wanted Regina.

Regina had rushed to the guest room where Emma had been staying and shook her awake. Emma had been having nightmares about being The Dark One. All the innocent lives that she took, lives that she had destroyed; all the horrible things she had done.

Emma shot up with a gasp and grabbed her heart, trying to focus her eyes.

“You’re okay, Emma. It was just a dream.” Regina says. She’s leaning over Emma and brushing strands of Emma’s sweaty hair out of her face. “You’re safe. It was just a dream.” She reassures her.

Emma nods and takes a few deep breaths, she calms down and begins to fall asleep again, when she noticed Regina hadn’t left yet.

“‘Gina.” Emma said.

Her head snapped up. “Yes?”

“What’s on your mind?”

Regina shakes her head. “Nothing. I’m just making sure you’re okay.”

Emma sits up in bed and grabs Regina’s hand, intertwining their fingers in the dark room. She pulls Regina up and pats the bed signaling for her to lay down. So she does.

They’re still holding hands, facing one another in the dark room, neither saying anything due to them both being lost in their own thoughts. Regina is absent mindedly rubbing the back of Emma’s hand with her thumb; and Emma is rubbing her other hand up and down Regina’s side.

It was Regina who broke the silence. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“But I am. I wasn’t trying to take Hook away from you, nor your happy ending. I was only trying to help.”

“You didn’t take away my happy ending, Regina. You are my happy ending.”

“You don’t have to pretend for me, Emma.”

“I sacrificed my life for you. I’d do it again and again and again if it meant you would be happy and out of harm's way.”

“Emma-”

“I love you, Regina. Can’t you see that?”

The minutes ticked away as Regina remained quiet. She finally said “I-I can’t take another broken heart, Emma. If you don’t mean it, if you don’t want this, please-” She was forced to swallow her words as Emma’s lips captured hers in a breathtaking kiss. Everything made sense now. All the pain and heartache they had been through, all the lies and abuse, every trial, the curse, hell even Rumplestiltskin being the Dark One, made sense. It brought their souls together, and they have never been happier.

She pressed their foreheads together as their lips disconnected. She pulled her soulmate closer. “I mean it.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is more than welcome!


End file.
